Festive Blues
by Steffie1
Summary: As Christmas was around the corner, Dr. Von Goosewing felt as if he wasted his life in chasing something that never was.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Duckula fan-fic

This is just a tiny little one-shot of mine. Ever felt like you've wasted your life before? Goosewing did...

Timeline: 23th December 2008

Note: This story is a stand-alone; and doesn't blend with any of my other fan-fic stories.

Not as good as I though it would've been, but oh well...

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Festive Blues

Transylvania, home of the horrific vampire duck: Count Duckula. As Christmas time slowly crept closer and closer, so does the festive spirit. But, one elderly gander doesn't have the festive spirit...

Dr. Von Goosewing sighed sadly as he slowly trudged through the unusually busy village that was located below his nemesis' castle. The local villagers were obviously buying last-minute shopping for Christmas. The doctor wasn't in the festive mood; he never was. He had no one to celebrate it with, anyways. His friends are with family; and he doesn't want to intrude...

The vampire hunter swiftly removed his glasses from his beak as he wiped a small tear off his face. He had received those spectacles a week ago; and yet his eyes had yet to adjust to them. They were so powerful that they kept giving him headaches. Grumbling to himself, Goosewing quickly placed the spectacles into their case and shoved them deeply into his brown winter jacket's pocket. He'd rather be blind than to cope with those things, anyway. He wished that he had brought his pince-nez with him.

Dr. Von Goosewing continued to waddle through the busy village until he noticed a small bench that was covered with snow. The gander waddled up to the bench; and then sat down with effort. He was unaware of the young mallard that almost died of fright when he saw him. The young mallard was about to leave, when his companion spoke. Oh, how he wished he hadn't gone on an evening stroll on his own...

"Heff you ever looked back on your life und vondered if you've made zhe right choice?" Dr. Von Goosewing muttered in a tone Duckula had never heard him use before. The tone had a mix of regret, shame, sadness and anger all rolled up in one.  
"Sometimes I have, yes. Why?" the young vampire spoke, deepening his voice so that his nemesis won't recognize his voice. He was thanking Lady Luck that Goosewing had very bad eyesight; and that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"I heff made a bad choice in mein life." Goosewing honked sadly, "I had let mein liebling down"  
"Oh"  
"Decades ago, I heff promised mein Ermintrude zhat I vill marry her as soon as I heff killed zhe foul fiend Count Duckula himself"  
"Oh? But, why didn't you explain to her your situation; and then marry her afterwards"  
"I heff tried zhat about drei years ago. But she...she iz married mit another man! Not just any man; mein friend Meinhard She said zhat zhey got married on Christmas Eve a few years ago!!"

Duckula felt a twinge of sadness as he watched the elder fowl bawl his eyes out. Was that the reason why Dr. Von Goosewing was so determined to destroy him all this time: for a woman's hand in marriage? That explains why the vampire hunter didn't seem so dedicated to his duty during those three years.

"I also felt quite bad as well." Goosewing whispered, "I heff wasted almost mein entire life chasing a wampire zhat I think could be a wegeterian"  
"A wege...er, I mean, a vegeterian vampire?" Duckula cocked an eyebrow. He really doubts that Goosewing had figured out that he was harmless.  
"Ja, a wegeterian wampire. I kept chasing him; hoping that I heff made a mistake und he's a true wampire. But, I am very wrong. Wasted mein entire life on him."

Duckula's gaze followed the vampire hunter as the gander got up from his seat.  
"So, I heff zhen jumped to a conclusion: I, Dr. Von Goosewink, am retiring from zhe wampire hunting business"  
"What"  
"I am now eighty-five years old. I zhink I should actually enjoy mein last few years as a pensioner. It vill do me gud, ja"  
"Yes, that'll be good. Take care." Duckula smiled broadly. He couldn't believe Goosewing will finally stop chasing him!

As Goosewing turned his heel to leave, he rise his voice just enough for the young mallard to hear.  
"Goodbye, und Merry Christmas. Until vhe meet again...Count Duckula!"

As nervous stutters of a certain vampire filled the air, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...Whatever you are. 


End file.
